Tears in Paris,France
by jewelforchrist
Summary: Jules sits on the beach with A huge canvas and paints..To her Painting is like a comfort food,Only you don't get fat painting.. Today 5 years ago something Life changing happened...She got married.. Please give me ideas for the story!
1. Bruises

Monday...The worst day of the week!Jules Day started with a bang.. Literally!

Its shoulda' been a normal Monday but it wasnt'..Today was June 15. It brought back memories and emotions that Jules tried to hide and conceal..5 Years ago she got married...Greg Parker was the only one on the team that new this secret of Jules.. When Jules got up and saw the date she sighed and rolled over thinking that she would be more confertable which DIDNT happen..She rolled over to far and fell.. Making a nasty bruise on her put on a short denom skirt with a leather jacket and a shirt underneath that said "Every day is Jule's day".. Complaments of Spike and Lew..With grey flats.. With that she went to Timmies..And of course got her coffee. Make-up could'nt conceal the bruise so she parted her hair over it..And of course her bangs..

At the SRU...

Spike was in the middle of a story about Jules and how the first day she Went into the wrong team and for the whole day was confused when they were called team 2.. Greg comes in and is on the phone while Ed is doing paper work.. Sam and Lew kept bursting into laughter at the VERY eggzagerated tale about Jules Spike was spinning... Just then Jules walks in and says a VERY breaf hi and then go's straight to the womens changing room.. Greg go's in the womens room to talk to Jules

"Hey Jules everything allright?" Greg asks concerned

"Did you look at the date?" she asks tearfully

"Um no"He breifly looks at the date and realises"Oh Jules Im sorry"

"Its ok".. "No its not" Greg looks regretful "How many years?"

"5 I need to change now do you mind?"

Greg looks confused and then catches on and said "Oh sorry I will get out"

Greg walks out and says"Guys dont be hard on Jules today ok?" Sam,Spike and Lew look confused but agree..As Jules walks out Sam looks at Jules and see's the bruise.."Jules what happend?" Jules walks away trying to hide her tears...


	2. SPIKE!

**This is to My anominus ****writer.. "Right now Jules and Sam are not together but further into the story you will find out!;)" **

When Jules came in at work today he thought something was really strange..

I mean Jules was the one that was always perky and happy... But today she was quiet and closed in..He could tell Sam was trying to figure it out to..Sure theyhad broke up but he still could be friends with her right?I decided to ask Winnie about it.. As i approached Her I decided to sorta sweet talk her into resurching Jules files and stuff like that.. "So Winnie,I heard that your going to Australia on Summer vacation?" Winnie looked up surprised that the bomb tec. actually talked to her instead of Babycakes..."Yeah I am, Did Babycakes break up with you?"Winnie hid a smirk "No of course not...I just want human companionship today and..."... Spike paused "Would you look up Jules and see what she did before she came to SRU?" Winnie not sure what to think looked at him with wide eyes.."Spike why?" Spike swallowed "Well I mean today she comes in all sad and depressed and well Sarge goes in and talks to her and she told him to look at the date and when sarge does he said Oh Jules im so sorry." Wait Spike" Winnie interups "How would you know what they said to each other?" "Um Winn would you just look up the files?" Winnie sighs "Sure whatever...But If we get caught it is all your fault.." Spike grins and says "Winn you never could resist my dimpled smile and pleading look" When Spike stops feeling so proud he looked over at Winnie as she rolled her eyes.. "Spike I got something" Spike jumps in a chair beside her and reads what she reads.."Oh my goodness.. Jules has more secrets than I thought.. I gotta tell Sam"! Tell Sam what? Spike looks from the screen and see's Jules standing there.. "Umm...Timmies is giving out free coffee's?" Spike says weakly.. "Yeah sure whatever. What are you looking at?" No-nothing Much that will interest you.." Well I guess I will find out! Jules says determent.. As Jules looks at the screen she screeches "SPIKE HOW COULD YOU?" Spike looked green and said "Well ummm you were acting strange so we checked you out" " I CAN TELL THAT" Jules said almost yelling "Dont tell the team what you saw,...Come over tonight with the team and I will tell you everything.." Spike looked relieved But Jules started talking again "Spike don't think your off the hook yet" She glared at him and called over her shoulder "Winn you can come to"...

**Sorry to leave you guys hanging...this is my first ever flashpiont,Fanfic story so Im not quit into the groove... Hope you guys liked it...Please comment and follow..:) Have a GR8 Weekend..P.S Sorry about my spelling**


	3. Dropping the Bomb

**I really really hope you guys like this chapter..Sorry my other chapters weren't the greatest...3 **

Jules had, had a VERY long day...4 hotcalls in the whole day And all for team 1... She had saved a girl from jumping off a cliff and taking her newborn baby with her..

She sure didn't feel like having Spike and the Team coming over and asking millions of Questions... As soon as she got home she cleaned most of the house up, Then changed into pink pants..

With Pink chevron shirt. And gold bangles and Sandals..She let her hair out and curled it lightly.. "Okay, Time to go Jules" she said out loud.. Oh yeah I can't forget my canvas and paints...She thought..

She drove to the beach 15 minutes away.. As soon as she got there she jumped out and grabbed everything.. Looking at the beautiful water always inspired her. She turned on her IPhone music. It helped her paint..

She grabbed gold and brown.. Which made a beautiful bronze... With that she painted the Eiffel tower... Then she painted grass and trees..And a cloudless sky..Well almost cloudless she added a puff here and there.

Finally after 3 or 4 hours she was finished. But as she looked she realized that people were missing.. The Eiffel Tower was never lacked people...She drew a family on a blanket. A man that had dark curly hair but had BLUE eyes..

And a women with her hair down to her waste in curls.. And a long skirt. They had two kids..2 Little girls.. The one was just born was in the moms arms. The mom was looking at it with her brown eyes. They were full of love. Then there was

Another girl with curls and blue eyes.. She was clinging to her dads legs.. Looking up at him smiling. She was wearing a ruffled Skirt.. Jules looked at it and got tears in her eyes.. She painted this with so much emotion... The family was so Happy..

It was how Jules family had once looked.. No this was her family. Suddenly her phone started singing "What makes you beautiful.." By 1D.. That was Spike. And please don't ask why that song is on for his ringer..

Spike: Jules what's up? We've been waiting for an hour..

Jules: SPIKE! How come you never called me before..?

Spike: You had a rough day. We really thought you needed a break..

Suddenly Jules heard a crash in the back round..

Jules: SPIKE.. What are you doing to my house?

Spike: We are making ourselves at home..

She could here Spike whisper to Lew "Clean the house now. And try to glue the Vase back to gether..

Jules: Spike stay right were you are and DONT TRY TO COVER UP! I am going right now..

With that Jules hung up and grabbed everything and pilled it up into her jeep.. Seriously what was she thinking when she came to the beach? She knew they were coming over…She got to her place in 5 minutes.. A record time for her..

As soon as Jules went into her house she ran up the stairs to change out of her pink,Girly outfit. If they saw her in that they would start teasing. Besides It was splattered with paint.. When she came back down in a sparkly grey sweater and black jeans she Instantly noticed a smell..Hmmm smelled like pizza.. Whatever.. Probably her imagination.. But she was HUNGRY! Being on the beach painting for hours really made her hungry.. Every time this happened.. Sam and Ed were arguing over which team was better… Toronto Maple Leaves or Toronto Marlboros… Spike and Lew were hiding in a corner with chips and …..Hey Pizza..Thats cool. Winnie was watching TV with Greg. WOW this feels really weird..

"Hey guys…And Gals…"

"JULES" Every-one yelled. Of course everyone except Winnie..

"Um were is Wordy?" Jules wondered puzzled..

"Before we tell you were he is you better tell us were you were.."

"I was at the beach painting and Listening to music and got carried away"

"That explains why you didn't answer your phone" Ed said

"can we see the painting?" Sam wondered..

"Ummm I guess. It's not the greatest and you prob. Won't understand it though"

As she lifted the cover they gasped.. "Jules that's beautiful.." Winnie exclaimed.

Spike whispered to Lew "Who is the guy and kids? I think the woman is Jules.."

"Beats me.." Jules must of heard cause she said..

"If your wondering who the family is, I will tell you… The guy is my husband and the kids are also mine.." Ok now I dropped the bomb,… Jules silently prayed.."Please don't kill me guys.." "I will explain everything.. It Began when I got to Paris for my modeling program….

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. Sorry If I got the hockey team names wrong.. Thanks, Please review and give me Ideas. The more I get the better. For you and me..:)**


	4. In trouble!

**Hey guys..Hope you enjoy this chapter!3**

**Jules POV. Paris at last / Flashback... It all began In Paris at my modelling program...**

Jules came out of her rented apartment..She had just got to Paris 5 hrs. ago.. She was extremely tired but decided a walk would wake her up.. And be good for her..On her way out she grabbed her phone and Ipod..

She blared a song out on her Ipod and put the earbuds in her ears..Then stuffed her hands in her hoodie pockets.. She put her hood up and let her hair fly against the wind.. Without thinking she weaved in and out streets..Then went into a dark alley..

Because she was looking at the ground she didn't notice 2 guys at the end of the creepy, dark street waiting for her to she felt a hand clamp over her mouth.. She tried to scream but realized.. Duuu someone is clamping my mouth shut.. So she

Started Kicking and wiggling outa' his arms..But started getting tired..Not soon after she noticed the 2nd guy coming out of the shadows..Holding a knife.. terrified she kicked the guy holding her captive in the thigh..She could tell it hurt cause he grunted and

Loosed his 2nd guy lunged at her with the knife but yet another guy came out and jumped on the guy with the knife..As they fought Jules managed to get out of the mans other guy managed to cut the other good guys finger partly off.. Jules

ran away as fast as she could knowing the other guy would run after her..As she did she called the police and told them everything.. The bad guys got away and left the good guy behind..He was asked Questains as he was getting treated..After Jules got Questained

She ran over to the other guy before he left for the hospital and said "Thank you for saving me and not leaving me to get hurt by those guys..Oh yeah my name is Jules" The guy looked up in surprise he hadn't expected her to thank him even though she nearly died..

"Well" he replied "It was a pleasure. My name is Louis. And couldn't leave you to die." He smiled weakly..Jules could tell he was trying to be brave but was in a lot of pain.. Poor she got interviewed she suddenly remembered something..

Wasn't There a woman at the end of the alley watching them? Hmmm she might have it though..She thought back to Louis..He was cute and had curly hair and a dimpled smile.. Why did he not just call the police? Why put himself in danger? Well whatever Jules-she thought.. You will never see him again..But truth be told she hoped she would meet him again.. And maybe...Just maybe get to know each other lots better.. "Well Jules you better quit dreaming cause your never gonna see him again" She said out loud.. with that she headed home..

**End of flashback**

"Wait you got attacked by some random dudes in an alley?"Ed asked angry that someone would try to hurt his Jules..

"It wasn't random I don't think" Jules said.."The guys,Well I heard the guy with the knife say "We got her boss"...

Sam looked angry too..Come to think of it all of them looked disturbed.. All of them said "WHAT?"

Under Sam's breath he said "Idiots"

Now if you all quit talking I will tell you the next part"Jules said trying to look angry at them but failed miserably.. **Flashback starts again**

After I got home my room-mate was MAD at me..Well she had know idea that well I would do something again VERY STUPID..

**Sorry to leave ya hanging.. Please review and tell me what you think..3 **


	5. Louis and Jules

**Thanks everyone for you awesome reviews...I Hope you like this chapter3**

**Louis' POV.. Louis..**

When Louis first saw Jules well he basically new she was in trouble…Who hangs out with 2 creeps and 1 has a knife? It was an instinced to save her..

When she said thanks. Well he was surprised. Not many people after they almost got killed would say thanks…

How she blushed and everything was actually pretty cute.. When she commented about him saving her and not leaving her behind, well it reminded him that he could have blown his cover.. The truth was he was actually an undercover agent and his real name was Blake Tanner. His life seemed actually pretty normal... He had a girlfriend… No his Fiance that was beautiful and lots of money. And well he lived in Paris.. He knew girls in Canada who would have fall for him cause he lived there..

He thought back to when he proposed to her.. It was a beautiful summer night and they went to a carnival.. And went on the Faris wheel that was a big part of Paris.. As they sat on it he did his best to kneel without falling off and said "will you marry me?" and his girlfriend (Brittney) started crying and said "Yes, a million times yes".. It was all a dream after that.. He sighed.. Hmm I guess I never met a girl like Jules though..

He had know idea that in a room across Paris was thinking about him… And that persons name was Jules..

Jules POV. Mad roommate..:(

When Jules got home to her apartment she flopped down on the couch and waited for her best friend to start screaming.. After about 5 LONG minutes.. At first her friend said..

"Look Jules you freaked me out I thought I was gonna loose you..Like mom" with that she started crying. Jules rubbed her back as she got it out of her system.. But after that their was screaming.. "JULIANA CALLAHAN YOU COULDA' GOT KILLED AND THEN LEAVE ME HERE TO COPE WITH EVERYTHING! I MEAN WHAT HUMAN WOULD GO IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND GO INTO AN ALLEY?!"

Now it was Jules turn to start crying.. "Im so sorry Kate (her BFF) I was stuped.." Now it was Kate's turn to be guilty.. "Look Jules I shouldn't have jumped on you like that.. I was just so worried I would loose you..ya know?" Jules looked up "Yeah I know.. We are all good.. we will always be besties" With that she got up and went to bed thinking bout' Louis and her yelling conversation with her bestie.. Sleep didn't come to easy but finally fell asleep a 2:00 a.m" x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x End of flashback..

"WOW great story!" Spike said wiping away tears..

"Spike are you crying?" Jules asked in amazement

"O-of course not" He said sniffling

"WOW Spike…"

Sam looked puzzled "Jules why did you never tell us you used to live in Paris?"

"I would'v had to tell the whole story then"Jules said.

"I was at a modeling conference and after being on the runway I came out to meet someone I thought I would Never meet again"


	6. We meet again

Fashion show!

"It all began when I was at a fashion show as a model and as I was coming down the runway I

met someone I thought i would never see again"

**Flashback Jules POV.**

Jules posed as cameras flashed. She could here people murmuring and going on about her outfit.. It was a light blue skirt with a light green shirt that said Summer surf with black high heels and silver bangles and earrings.. Her hair was in a messy bun and of course a summer bag that had bright flowers..

It was to show a different summer outfit and that bright colors are great. As she headed down the long runway she waved..As she waved loud clapping was heard.. 'good' she thought 'my outfit is a hit' suddenly she got a wave of energy and she walked a little bit faster and as she got in the "behind the scenes" part she noticed someone.. Hmmm why do I recognize him? She soon got her answer as she soon heard someone say to him "Louis can you come here for a sec.? There is someone I want you to meet" With that a guy 'Well he was actually Max he worked behind the scenes they were friends'. Jules quickly went into the changing room and changed into her next outfit. A yellow pair of shorts with a pink shirt that tied at the shirt underneath it said "Hey I though you said im cute"... she had pink flower flip-flops her hair in a pony tail with a flower headband that wrapped around her whole head.. She put on lip-gloss and her nails were painted yellow and pink stripes.. after half an hour she was ready to walk out on the isle..

But her best friend Kate "Who was also a model" went ahead of her.. "Hey Julianna C'mere" her friend Max called to her.. As Jules walked over she didn't notice Louis with him.. "Um hey max you want something.?. Oh yeah please don't call me Julianna.." suddenly she noticed the guy Louis "Oh um hey,sorry I didnt see you there!" She blushed. "Its OK um arnt you Like Jules?" Max looked confused "Jules you take forever getting dressed..Wait you guys know each other?" Jules looked at her phone and said "Yup I gotta go time for the next round.. nice seeing you again Louis" Louis looked at her and nodded.. "Oh yeah what did ya want?" Max looked at her and said "You to meet Louis." He smiled and winked as Jules walked by he whispered "He got his eye on you" Jules rolled her eyes and walked onto the runway. But this time she was thinking about what Max said "He got his eye on you.." Man why did he say that?" When she got of the

runway yet again she changed into a casual outfit it was black shorts and white and navy top then threw on a Jacket and grabbed flip-flops with navy and pulled her scrunchy off and let her hair go that she grabbed her purse,bag with clothes and sunglasses put on her head.. The perks of doing fashion shows was you could get dressed and nails + hair done in 30 minutes..She headed out when Max and Louis walked past her.. She waited for her Best friend Kate. But Max stopped her and asked if she needed said yes so Louis and Max grabbed Kate and her bags.. They threw them in the car and they decided to all go on a walk.. They walked to the Eiffel tower and Jules pulled out a huge and very good quality camera and started snapping pictures. Then she made them pose in front of it..Jules couldn't help but notice how Max stepped closer to Kate then he needed and put his arm around her.. Wow i miss so many things.. As she took pictures Louis couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with her hair out in the remaining sunlight glowing red..Wow he though she is beautiful.. But just after that he thought 'Dude im engaged' Just then Jules said "So Louis whats happened in your life?"

'Oh perfect she would ask that' He answered slowly "well I got engaged and am now working with setting up modeling agencies" He saw her pale at the word 'engage'.. He felt bad but what could he do? Jules excused her from the tight group saying "Im really tired and have another gig tomorrow.." With that she left felling sad and wounded over Louis engaged..C'mon Jules get a hold of yourself!

End of flashback

"Wow" Winnie said "I smell ROMANCE"

Jules rolled her eyes and said "Well it gets more romantic..But I just might not finish the story." she teased

Sam looked sorta funny and then got a phone call which it must of been important cause he excused himself. It was such a long call Jules decided to see if she could just go she went out to check she didn't have to look long because she heard shouting.. But only Sams side of course.

"I DIDN'T CHEAT..."

C'MON GIVE ME SPACE AND DON'T EVER ENTER MY LIFE AGAIN"

"UHH PULEAZZE! YOUR SOO LAME.. TELL ME ANOTHER ONE PLEASE..."

Jules had anaugh of him yelling at well it must be a knew it was a woman cause she heard a high pitched voice screech!

"Sam Braddock are you coming or not?"

"Jules I am on the phone... Please give me some space"

He slammed his old flip phone and threw it at the floor smashing it to smithereens..Jules looked at him in surprise. She had seen him mad but never this mad..

"Sam whats wrong?" she asked concerned

He looked mad as he looked at her "My girlfriend accused me of cheating her and now she is going out with someone else.. So that's the end of that."

"Hey hey I know the feeling c'mon its gonna get better.K?"

"Jules how do you know how this feels? what HORRIBLE pain have you went through.? Your life is perfect, You lived in Paris,Was and maybe still is married..Prob. had kids right?"

"Sam Braddock your so self centered..Ya I was married and had kids and maybe I did live in Paris but you know what? My mom died when I was 8 and It was my fault.. I had to go to my Best friends place because she wanted to show me her new outfit from Justice... And also my husband also died for me and so did my kids!. So ya I know what pain is like.. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

By now they had been yelling so everyone came to watch.

Sam looked sad now.. Jules spoke softly "Im sorry Sam I shouldn't have jumped on you like that...Im apologizing even though i know what all i said was true..."

With that she went to the living room to start telling the story again..

FLASHBACK Paris again. Jules Pov. again

After 5 shows in a week she was pretty she decided to go on a walk in the heart of Paris..Going shopping and walking for hours sounded very relaxing..So she changed in jeans and Orange hoodie that said "I 3 Paris".. she got music and jogged as she got to stores she decided to go in only a few stores. She decided to go to Le Portee Shoppe. It was all pink outfits. Hey i like got a pink summer dress. And white shrug. And of course matching accessories.. She was pilled up in outfits by the time she went on the walk back home.. As she did she decided to cut through an alley. Because she had her back turned against the shadows that were looming up she of course didn't see them. Suddenly she heard a door slam..Thinking it was a random dude she didn't turn around.. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her saying "Hello Jules" with that she felt a sharp pain in her head and everything went black..

END OF FLASHBACK

"Did you die?" Spike asked in an high pitched voice

"Sadly yes but then I came back to life" Jules said grinning as she copied Bucks voice in Dawn of the Dinosaurs.

"Oh puleaze" Ed sighed "You guys are such weird kids.."

"Haha Ed,So funny" Jules voice dripping with sarcasm

Sam was quit. But Jules new why.. She wondered why she had to hurt him so did she tell him about her husband and kids?

Uh Jules your stupid.. Winnie started bouncing and asked "Ok Jules when are you gonna start the story again?"

"I will right now" Jules sighed and rolled her eyes

Spike commented teasingly "Such great palls,Yes such a wonderful friend as you Jules"

"Spike that is not even funny"... "Guys" Winnie begged "Puleaze start shutting up so she can continue.."

beginning of Flashback Jules pov Welcome to Canada

As Jules came back to she saw a man...No a woman standing watching her with a gun pointed to her head.. Jules tried to look asleep but she was caught the woman said in an familiar voice "WELCOME TO CANADA!"


	7. Hard to Forgive

FLASHBACK JULES POV. WELCOME TO CANADA

"WELCOME TO CANADA" When the woman said this Jules gasped. she started to talk but realized she had a gag on. Seriously why was she there and where did she recognize that voice? The woman ripped Jules gag off and started screaming at her "WHY DID YOU STEAL MY CARRIER?MY M-MY LIFE? Jules looked confused and tried to speak but no words came out of her mouth... It was to dry and sore... What even happened?Why did she get kidnapped and taken to Canada..? After a bout 5 minutes of her screaming at Jules she grabbed some water and gave a bout half of it and said "You better talk or else..." Her voice was low. Jules swallowed.."W-what did i take of yours?" Jules tried to hide her shacking but she couldn't. She looked at the woman she was slim and beautiful her hair went down to her waist like Jules did but it was blond.. and slightly Jules noticed she was wearing her pink summer dress with shrug..

The woman curled her lips in a pout and said "Duuu we met before.. I was the 2nd best model trying to get the spot at Camara Stanley fashion show but you manipulated her into choosing you.. I hate people that do that to get the best seat in the house. Besides my fiance says im the most beautiful woman around.." Jules looked confused. When did i meet her? Oh yes she was the one that cried and screamed when she didn't get the spot at the show. Everyone was turned off by that scene. Jules looked at her own hands that were tied so tight that they were blue. her hair looked even worse. She knew that if she didn't get them looser she could loose her hands..

"I didn't ask her to ditch you for me.. In fact I thought you were more beautiful than i will ever be.." Jules said her voice was trembling. She had read in a detective book that complimenting would help calm down the person and help them not escalate..

"Oh yes you did! I heard every word you said. How you were much better than me and could design all your clothes. My fiance met you and told me that you were 'Juliana' and that i'd like you..Well I've been tracking both of you and you will regret ever even entering Paris"

Jules was more than confused. Fiance? Who did she know that was engaged? Louis? Wait Louis! Did he know everything about her?His fiance? Jules had a weird feeling. Like that she and a friend was in great danger. Well duu Jules you are kidnapped and a woman is threatening me with a gun.. WAIT A GUN! Just then she heard a click and realized.. She just loaded the gun.. Boy is Kate ever gonna be mad at me for walking off again. Jules realized, Wait I may never see her again. Jules felt a tear slip down her cheek. The woman sneered and said. "Prepare to die Callahan" Jules waited for the bullet to come but right after her kidnapper said that,she heard a voice behind her say "Dont do that Brittney" Brittney (the kidnapper) sighed. She couldn't help but feel like her world was falling apart. After 2 hours of torture Jules went back to her normal room... Jules was nearly dead.. She had never done this since she was 12 but she prayed.. prayed that she would stay alive and that she wouldn't die as young as her mom did..She remember what her mom had taught her when she was little she always used to say "God doesn't judge you by your cover but by your heart.. Please never forget God my little Jewel bug.." those were her last words.. Jules cried yet again but this time for different reasons

END OF FLASHBACK!

Jules continued. "I could not help but hate Brittney for what she did to me. I thought l would never forgive her but I Didn't realize that in a month or two I wouldn't feel the same way." Jules paused she couldn't continue.. She felt such an overwhelming sadness she started to cry softly. The guys looked confused but Winnie understood and came over to her and started rubbing her back! Lew looked disturbed.. Sam was the first to speak

"What happened there Jules?" he sounded truly concerned

"I-i don't wanna talk any more. How bout tomorrow since we have a few days off?"

Greg responded softly "OK honey you will be okay"

"Goodnight" the team said. "As Sam walked by he said softly "I will be praying for you"

Jules started sobbing as she kept hearing "I will be praying for you" those were the last to words her husband had told her.. As she slept she had nightmares all night!

**Sorry to leave you guys hanging!:) I will try to spell and punctuate stuff better!:) Hope you enjoy this..**

** The more reviews i get the happier i am!:)**


	8. Trying my best

Trying my best!

Jules woke up the next day with puffy eyes, from crying... She slowly walked to the bathroom and on her way out grabbed her secret stash of bubble bath..

She always had at least 5 jumble size bubble baths.. And they were always the same sent-Sweet William with wild roses...Not the most popular sent..But hey it worked for her.. With that she stumbled

Into the bathroom. She filled the tub as far as she could and used half a bottle of bubble bath she slipped in it and stayed in until all the bubbles were gone and the water was cool.. Her skin was extremely wrinkly as she got out but... It sure felt good.

She put on a bath robe and walked downstairs looking around for food for breakfast.. She picked up the half empty bag of chips Spike was eating the night before and ate a few chips. She nearly puked, They must've spilled a drink inside it coz' They were gooey and tasted like her old slippers.. She threw the bag inside the garbage can and decided to make a protein mango smoothie.. It wasn't that she liked them. But she was a health freak.. Ok so not all the time but she liked healthy food.. She peeled mangos slowly and thought about the night before.. It had surprized her when Sam said 'I will be praying for you'..I mean since when did Sam become religious? She had noticed these past few months he acted different.. Well except last night.. But he was hardly troubled remembered the times he called in the middle of the night cause he had a nightmare.. But that was 3 months ago.. His girlfriends where the only "extreme" thing that troubled him..But his anger had more than surprised her.. Since when had he become so hard if they broke up with him?

She broke out of her train of thoughts as she realized she had cut herself...She grabbed her 1st aid kit and grabbed something to help the pain..She didn't need stitches,But it sure hurt... She put on a bandage and went back to cutting the mangos.. She through them into the blender and decided to throw in ice cream and make a ice cream with mango smoothie.. She was getting tired of the same old "protein" smoothies.. She checked her phone as she ate it and saw to missed calls from Sam and Greg.. 'Oh perfect Sam'll yell at me and Greg will ask how im doing'.. She decided to call them back and then maybe she would call Spike..'he is my best friend'.. She decided to get dressed and then go to Timmies for coffee.. 'what i wouldn't give for a double double' She slipped into a grey sundress and put pink sunglasses in her curly hair.. She slipped on sandals and grabbed her keys and headed out the door.. On her way she decided to get the dreaded calls done.. She let the phone ring 5 times for Greg and unfortunately for Jules, Sam answered the phone 2nd ring.

Sam: "Hey whats up?" He yawned in the phone..

Jules: clears her throat and took a deep breath.. "Um, you tried to call and I missed it.." It was clear they both didnt want to talk

Sam: "Can we meet at a Timmies?"

Jules:"Im 5 minutes away from one.. Its the one we always go to on the way to work.."

Sam:"Ok Im out the door already.." Well he wasn't totally lieing he was out of his bed..

Jules:" Sam, I can tell your lieing!" She sorta smirked as she thought of her catching Sam doing something wrong..

Sam:" How did you know?" He looked pretty confused

Jules:"When I had my gunshot injury...Whenever you called. Which was about 11:00 a.m, you were still in bed... Oh yeah and you sounded half asleep also..Do you know how long you take to shower and dress?"

Sam:" Guilty as charged." he smirked he could always count on Jules to figure everything out.. And make him look like a fool.. "But I will pay your bill"

Jules: "YES!Thank you sooooo much Braddock" she had no Idea that sam was smiling stupidly at her remarks

Sam: "Your welcome Callahan" He was in front of the Timmies now and saw Jules stepping out of the Jeep...

Jule: "Nice talking to you Braddock, but i've got someone at Timmies waiting to see me" She laughed a beautiful laugh

Sam: "Same...Bye" With that they hung up.

Jules enjoyed that wierd conversations,But hey she was gonna talk to him in person.. And he was paying the bill.. She made a mental note to get the most expensive thing there.. But then decided against it..

As she walked into Timmies she and Sam went in lines. She got a double double and a got a black coffee and donut also.. As they sat down Jules couldn't help but feel a bit awkward..

"So... you wanted to talk to me?" Jules sorta hinted... Sam cleared his throat "Um yeah,about last night.. I was sorta a jerk.." Jules snorted "Sorta?" She rolled her eyes..."You are not gonna make this easier are you?"

"Nope... Its a hobby of mine..." She smiled a sweet smile and sipped her half empty coffee.. "Well I need to apologize for hurting your feelings like that and well you know.." Jules shook her head and asked "You know what?" Sam looked down

"I shouldn't have lost my temper and my girlfriend was right...I was cheating her..." Jules sipped her coffee looking calm.. "So you were cheating on her. You need to confess and apologize. WOW you were cheating on her.. She is gonna be mad!" She started laughing

Sam looked at her like she was crazy.. "Why are you laughing?" She kept laughing.. Peaple in the timmies were looking at them by now.. "Ok you don't wanna answer that...Lets go outside for a walk!" Jules couldn't believe it Sam Braddock embarrassed by her? That was a first. She regained her composure and said "Sorry, its sorta was funny though.. Just last night you were yelling about her thinking you were cheating her and it turns out she is 100% right.." She looked at her phone "Oh my goodness it is 1:00 I so need to get home.. The guys made a mess and they are coming over again.." She smiled and said "Thanks for the coffee" As she slid out of the booth Then she added "Your girlfriend probably will never forgive you.. But hey you were cheating on your free to date the other girl" Sam looked surprized "Ya think?" he asked "Im sure..I would know from experience" With that they walked out of the Timmies..

As Jules got to her Jeep Sam yelled to her "DO YOU WANT ME TO COME OVER AND HELP YOU CLEAN?" Jules smiled and then blushed and said "Sure.. But dont be to much of a pest" With that they both headed out to her place..

*At Jules house*

They walked in and stared at the mess.. "WOW! We did this?" Sam asked in amazement "Yup,although i never found the vase Lou smashed I think it was my Grandmothers." Sam looked at her and apologized But Jules laughed and said "I always hated that vase"

"Good!" Sam said "Spike took it home to glue together and it was in a million peaces" With that Jules and Sam started cleaning the house.. Sam looked at the bag of chips in the garbage and said "Hey! These chips were perfectly fine last night" Jules snorted and said "Ha I ate them this morning and nearly puked.. You guys spilled some pop or something in it" By the end of the hour the house was almost completely clean exept picking up the pop cans scattered around the house.. When they collected them all they counted "22 POP CANS" Jules sqealled "Oh no please tell me they didnt get into my stash of diet coke" She never told anyone but she had a huge thing with diet coke.. It was her comfort drink.. It was one of her "secrets"..Come to think of it she had lots of secrets no-one knew about! They both sat down with diet coke and watched a movie waiting for the guys to come.. About 30 minuts later everyone but Wordy (yet again was not there) When everyone sat down she began

Trying my best Jules POV.

The prayer seemed to help the pain go away.. Maybe coz' she wasnt as focused on her.. She wondered if Louis and Kate were wondering where she was.. Her kidnapper was standing over her with a gun pointed at her and held a cell phone and said "Call your friends and tell them you are not going to make it home tonight..A friend asked you to stay the night..And your fine..If you don't...well you know the consequences.." Jules couldn't help but wonder how someone could be so cold hearted.. SHe was pretty sure her arm was broken.. But she did her best to hold the phone in the other free arm.. She let it ring a few times and then Kate answered.

"Hello?"

Jules cleared her throat "Hey, I-im gonna be staying at a friends house for the night..." Jules looked into her captives eyes...They showed no emotion..Jules eyes crossed as she looked down at the gun pointed in between her eyes..

"Jules? Why? dont you have a huge fashion show tonight?.. I mean you were going on and on about how you could get a promotion..."

"Yeah, well I planned this months before...I just didn't remeber..Im sorry!Tell them I will make it up to them..." Kate was not making this easier..

"Um do you wanna tell me where and when your comeing home..." Jules rolled her eyes.

"Look Kate,your not my mom and I will be fine..I just want you to know...I love you"

"Jules...What is going on?" Her voice was cut off by Brittney grabbing it and slamming the phone down...(Yes,It was back in the days of flip-phones)

Jules grew angry.. Her best friend was gonna assume she didnt like her anymore.. Jules groaned as Brittney placed an her hands ropes and tied her to a chair..

"Your lil' friend was asking to many questions.." Since her gag wasn't on yet Jules decided to ask a question that had been burning on her tung..

"What are you gonna do with me? And what can I do to get out?" Brittney smiled and looked down on her "I have been waiting for you to ask that...I want you to help me" Jules tried to look up at her but realised her neck was to sore..

"What can I help you with?" Jules silently prayed it would be something like getting 10,000 bucks out of the bank or something...While she was there she could tell them about her kidnapping..

"Well,you see I need to get higher up with meh boss..And the only way i can do that is by you.. I need you to go and call...Louis.. Your lil' friend. And then lead him here as a decoy.. And then...It will be all over" Brittney looked at the phone.."Boss is gonna be here soon."

Jules was confused.. Call Louis and lead him here as a decoy? Wouldnt that rise the suspicion? Whoever was planing this wasnt doing a good job.. She felt a sharp pain as she leaned onto her chair more.. Brittney didnt even look at Jules. She was pacing wich probably ment she was about as nervous and scared as Jules was... What was 'The boss' like? She didnt feel like she could lead on her friend just for her own safety..Just then a door creaked open behind her.. Instantly Brittney got tense and pushed back her curly hair back.. Suddenly a deep voice asked "Is the girl here?" Brittney replied quickly "Yes sir..We just need to complete the last step..Calling Louis" His name rolled of her tung perfectly..She must've lived in Paris for a while.. Jules by now had lost all sence of time or day... She was pretty sure though that it was at least 2 or 3 days since she was kidnapped.. She was jolted out of her thought as they continued there talk.. "Well do it now...Or else you will ehem get removed from this crew." Wow dont wanna mess with him.. Brittney replied with a strong voice "Well lets just say that if you kick me out I might Shall i say rat on you" That comment was enough for the Boss to slap her hard on the face.. She wimperd But did not apologize.. Jules cringed as he slapped her again and said "Soon you wont think of your self better than me.. You just better get Louis here and fast.." Brittney looked at the crushed phone in her hand.. She cleared her throat and held up the phone.."Ehem ,It is sorta broken right now.. You see She slammed it shut when she called her friend.. I just couldnt believe my eyes.." Woah there cowgirl calm down..Jules thought in her head as she fought the nausea.. She hadn't eaten for days.. "Well if i can see correctly Britt she has a broken arm and her other hand is to swollen to do it..So can I assume that well you were lying?" Jules saw fear in Brittney's eyes as he said that but 'the boss' got a phone call..

"Hello?" He looked concered and replied

"Shay, Keep calm and act natural.. Oh yeah and please get off the phone" Jules could hear hatred in his voice..

"My client is doing F-I-N-E Fine..Ok?" She could tell he was getting annoyed.. He defiantly was high up in this kidnapping..

"k im going like NOW! No I dont know when she will be disposed of... I still need Louis..Yeah Britt is the one doing this deal..Over and out" He slamed his phone on the table.. His was a lot better that Britt's..

She noticed that Britt was the one that did the dirty work..Especally when she was yelled at to clean 'the place' up.. She grabbed a mop and broom that seemed to apear out of know where... She swept the dusty place up and dusted the few peaces of furniture in there. She went out side and grabbed some water from a well and mopped the floor obediently.. When she was through she opened the window letting in fresh summer smells,... Jules breathed deep and looked out the now open window.. But the boss came in 5 minutes later from a 'Coffee' run he got so mad he slapped her so hard that she had a bruise the size of Texas.. Then he yelled at her "YOU ARE SO STUPID! WHO SAYS YOU CAN OPEN A WINDOW HUH? EVERYONE WILL BE ABLE TO HERE EVERYTHING WE SAY!" Brittney remained calm and walked to the window and slammed it down then said smuggly "Well they sure heard now..The window was open" His mouth opened then closed no words could come out.. Even though Jules was terrified she felt the erge to laugh.. Or was it a sob.. She sorta felt bad about Brittney I mean she must live her life looking behind her shoulder wondering if she would ever get caught.. But there was one thing Jules was puzzled about.. No 2 things she was puzzled about why did they have to worry about peaple hearing? I mean I didnt smell like the smelled like Summer farm smells.. In fact she could smell manour.. Were they on a farm in a old biulding? The 2nd thing was Why did they kiddnap her and not Louis? Why did Brittney need that higher pazishon? She had heard as she was in the van with her kidnappers "Ok boss" and she said "Follow me as usaul." You see the drug they used knocked her out and she didn't register much but she could here voices.. She had no Idea how she was gonna escape..She was getting desperate.. But how could she escape if her arm is broken? She felt like sobbing..' God' she prayed 'get me out of this awful mess..You know I need your help extremely badly... I know you can see me and hear my prayers.. Help me to forgive and help me escape! Jules felt calm for a few minutes...But when the boss came in her room with a gun at her head and a phone to call Louis she started to panic.. How could she lead the man she loved into such danger? Oh man... Did I just say I loved him? WOW Jules you are going wacko.. Maybe from not eating and drinking much.. "call Louis or you die... Tell him this is a fake and you die... You understand?" Jules nodded

"Louis?" Jules asked in a shaky voice

"Jules? Where are you? your best friend and I have been calling you and looking for you..."

"I um am in Canada... You see there is a fashion show...A really big one that my friend said i could enter.. So I packed up my bags as soon as I could.."Jules could tell Louis wasnt convinced

"Um OK? I guess um,...We all were sorta freaking out...Me especally" She could tell he was having a hard time sorting out his feelings

"Ok so um my friend isnt here anymore for me to travel home so I was like wondering if you could come and maybe escort me to Paris again..Since I dont live in Paris alot anyways ya know?"

"Yeah.. I could come to Canada and pick you up... Where are you?" Jules hesitated and looked at the boss The boss whispered "Calgary airport"

"Um Calgary airport... So look I know it is really expensive getting here so why dont you let me pay for your ticket please?"

"I have lots of money...I can do it" He paused and then said "Jules if something is wrong than cough and if your all right please tell me so" Jules had never been more grateful for not having the speaker phone on really loud

Jules coughed and said "Sorry I have a cough.." In the backgrounds she could he Louis running

"Good job Jules now use code words for where you are... Like How is it on the farm...Or This Part of the City is dirty... I know it is wierd but it may be the only way out for you!"

"How is it on the Farm?" Jules coughed again and then said "2-1" Wich ment 1 hostage and 2 kidnappers.. In the backrounds she could here 'the boss' whispering things to Britt.

"Great is it small or big plane?" Jules was confused for a second but then caught on and said "Small airplane..You know the ones with 1 or 2 seats and is old and has like no bright colours..It sorta stinks to... Thats the cheapest flight..It is parked in the country somewhere" She stopped describing what the building looked like because she saw the boss staring at her strangely.. He is suspecting something

"Jules I would ask more but I am not sure If i want to put you in that much danger..You could get killed if you let anything slip...Do you know the peaples names and looks?"

At this point Jules started whispering "There is a huge and dark man called 'the boss' and he has straight long hair and oh yeah he has an accient...Then there is a beautiful woman her name is Brittney better known as Britt..She has long hair...It is blondish I think and she has blue eyes that almost glow... They both are about 5-6 ft. tall.. They both have guns.." As soon as she described Brittney,Louis gasped "BRITTNEY? Is she alright is she being held captive and she is my Fiance.."

"..." Jules started to speak but 'the boss' came and grabbed the phone and said "Just pick her up" With that he slammed it down again... Then he started asking her questions "What where you whispering about?And why would you describe an airplane... Unless YOU TOLD HIM WHAT ARE HIDING SPOT LOOKS LIKE AND AND AND YOU SAID YOU WERE IN TROUBLE...!" He was so mad he threw her on the floor and started kicking her.. Jules screamed a few times because he threw her on her bad arm and started kicking her everywhere especially her broken arm.. The he grabbed the gun and whacked her on the head with it and everything went black...

*End of flashback*

"Wow you went through that all?" Spike asked amazed

"Yeah, I know it is wierd and stuff.. But I was pretty desperate"

"Yeah, Wordy has to here this.." Ed said "He would love it"

"Wait a second where is Wordy?"

"Guys you'd better tell her now" Sam said

"O.k Wordy is...in Paris... He is like looking for... oh never mind you'll find out when the story is done."

"ok so why is Wordy in Paris? If you dont tell me then i guess i wont tell the rest of the story."

"JULES!" everyone exclaimed "just kidding."

*Flashback*

It all began to get worse when they found out Louis was coming on a private jet...

Sorry guys it took me so long to finish this chapter.. I just couldn't figure out the ending! :) Please review and let me know if i should continue or not..


End file.
